Amor quod Bellum
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: Drabbles de Naciones. 3: Guerra. EspañaxS.Italia. Antonio espera a que su lovino regrese y reza, en silencio, para que la guerra termine.
1. AlemaniaxItalia: Deseo

Drabble 01: Ludwig x Feliciano -- Alemania x Italia

_**Deseo**_

No lo entiende. Nunca lo ha entendido. No cree que lo entenderá. Jamás.

La falta de deseo que su cuerpo posee. La falta de necesidad de satisfacción, por otro cuerpo, por otro ser. Muchos de sus jefes le han ofrecido, mujeres, hermosas mujeres, bellas, perfectas, maravillosas; Nunca las acepto. Algunos le ofrecieron jóvenes –hombres-, galantes jóvenes, pero nunca pensó en aceptar. Francis se atrevió a ofrecerle _todo lo que él quisiera_ y la sola idea le da escalofríos y nauseas aun.

Una voz, suave, olvidada, resuena en su cabeza, pero no logra entenderla del todo.

"_Aunque pasen…"_

No entiende la necesidad en llenar una satisfacción física sin satisfacer una necesidad emocional, el orden de las cosas debe ser balanceado. El alma, el corazón y el cuerpo.

"… _Siempre…"_

Pero Ludwig no entiende por qué, porque sus brazos reaccionan y rodean a esa persona, porque sus ojos observan detenidamente su boca y la suya se imagina el sabor de esos labios, por que el calor en su cuerpo sube y lo llena por completo. No entiende por qué los escalofríos, las nauseas y los gritos de _"NO, NO, NO"_ no le ocurren cuando sostiene a ese, tonto, inútil, adorable, hermoso, dulce, maravilloso…

"…_No importa cuánto tiempo pase… tu siempre…"_

No entiende por qué su cuerpo desea a Feliciano con tanto fervor; porque su cerebro se cierra y su corazón se acelera por el italiano. No es equilibrado, no está bien, pero, aun así, no puede evitarlo.

No necesita a nadie más, y no entiende por qué.

La voz en su cabeza se ríe, comenta que no necesita saberlo y Ludwig asiente resignado para seguidamente besar a Feliciano y colocarlo suavemente sobre sus sabanas.


	2. USAxUK: Heroe

Drabble 02: Alfred x Arthur -- USA x Inglaterra

_**Heroe**_

Hay fuego, humo, explosiones, por todos lados.

Su cuerpo se incendia desde adentro, sus oídos están tapados, su visión es borrosa y no siente las piernas ni los brazos.

Lo único que siente, que sabe, que se retuerce en sus entrañas, son las bombas que caen por todo Londres, una tras otras y siente a sus ciudadanos muriendo, sus edificios cayendo.

La sangre resbala de su costado y de su hombro.

Está en el suelo y al parecer nadie va a encontrarlo en medio del desastre.

Londres está siendo destruida y no puede hacer nada. Arthur no puede hacer nada y su bella ciudad está siendo…

Arthur sabe que las cosas no están bien cuando, aun el suelo, sucio, herido e inmóvil, empieza a temblar y toser como si algo lo estuviera cortando desde adentro. Y es allí cuando empieza a toser sangre y las bombas siguen cayendo. Una tras otra, tras otra y tras otra. **Londres se incendia**. Su Londres. Su bello Londres.

Quiere gritar, maldecir, algo, lo que sea, pero todo su cuerpo está perdido y los escombro de la ciudad caen a su alrededor. Los aviones se mueven en el cielo de Londres y La Catedral de San Pedro Arde y…

_Por Dios… por dios… que se detenga…_

Este no es él, Ese no es Arthur. Inmóvil e inútil. Incapaz de defenderse.

_Este no soy yo, debo levantarme, debo hacer algo! Las personas están…. Mi ciudad esta…_

El fuego se detiene, las explosiones también, las sirenas dejan de sonar y los aviones desaparecen del cielo. Arthur tose más sangre y todo su cuerpo está cubierto de heridas, tierra y si alguien lo viera… al gran Imperio británico… así… en el suelo… débil… derrotado…

"POR TODOS LOS SANTOS, AYUDENME A ENCONTRARLO!" Las voces de sus soldados se escuchan a los alrededores y fue imprudente, lo sabe, salir del refugio así, pero tenía que hacer algo, pero que débil y patico para terminar así en medio de los escombros.

"ARTHUR!!!!" Reconoce esa voz… de donde reconoce esa voz… _esa voz_.

"ARTHUR!!!" desesperada y cruda.

_Aquí estoy…_ su voz no puede salir de entre su lasbios por la tierra y sangre acumulada en su garganta.

Levanta un poco el rostro y sus visión es vaga y sus parpados pesados pero aun en medio del fuego, puede divisarlo…

"POR TODOS LOS… ARTHUR!!!!!!!!!"

El rostro lleno de pánico y horror de Alfred.

"Arthur!! Arthur!! Contéstame ARTHUR!!" Tal vez es solo su visión pero parece que el muy idiota esta temblando y lo puede escuchar vagamente _Por dios, tanta sangre…_ "AQUÍ ESTA!! LO ENCONTRE!!"

"Arthur! Reacciona por todos los santos!! DIME ALGO!"

Trata de moverse, de hablar pero su voz no sale, el dolor es demasiado fuerte.

La chaqueta es colocada sobre la herida en su torso y sobre la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Son naciones, no mueren tan fácilmente, pero al parecer Alfred no parece recordarlo, esta aterrorizado, hablando sin orden y hace, lo que no debería, no en esa situación, no con alguien con esas heridas, lo único que cree debe hacer. Lo toma con toda la delicadeza que puede, manchando su ropa de sangre, y lo carga con su fuerza exagerada corriendo hacia los soldados, hacia los grupos médicos, los de rescate, algo, algo que pueda salvarlo, lo que sea que pueda salvar a Arthur.

Es una nación y no va a morir, pero Alfred es joven y no entiende la totalidad de la situación. Lo aferra contra sí y corre lo más rápido que puede.

"Que… que… ha… aquí…?" las silabas chocan una sobre la otra y por un segundo cree que ni siquiera las dijo ya que el otro rubio parece no prestarle atención, pero el rostro del estadounidense se contorsiona y lo acerca un poco más a sí, aún cuando corren.

"Vine a… salvarte… vine… porque soy un héroe… vine a protegerte… vine a... tonto!"

Su voz se quiebra y a Arthur le gustaría reírse de él, decirle que no tiene nada que hacer allí, él y su complejo de héroe, que él es neutral y nada tiene que ver con esto. No fue él quien dijo que no se uniría a la guerra…? que hace allí queriendo ser el héroe…? queriendo salvarlo?...

"No… deb…debe...ri… tu… es…"

"Cállate! No hables!"

Los soldados le dan instrucciones hacia dónde debe llevarlo y corren junto a ambas naciones para poner a Inglaterra en un lugar seguro.

"Tu IDIOTA! Hay que atender esas heridas!"

Quiere decirle que es un ingrato, un idiota, un tarado, que llega tarde, que no debería estar allí, que su nación no lo aprueba, que es un niño malcriado y rebelde…

"… Además _soy un aviador canadiense_! Y soy un _**héroe**_! Y… "

Mathew le había dicho de soldados de Alfred que se habían infiltrado como pilotos Canadiense para apoyar en la guerra pero jamás se imagino… que el mismísimo idiota vendría… era… era…

"…Solo… hay que curarte…" se oye asustado y enojado.

Arthur lo conoce, si aun lo conoce mejor que nadie y por ello no vuelve intentar hablar nuevamente; Aunque, con las únicas fuerzas que le quedan, levanta su mano ensangrentada y la cierra sobre la tela de la camisa Alfred.

_Gracias…_


	3. EspañaxSItalia: Guerra

Drabble 03: Antonio x Lovino – España x Italia del Sur

_**Guerra**_

Antonio ha perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que inicio la guerra, aunque si sabe cuánto tiempo ha sido desde la última vez que Lovino llego a visitarlo.

_**1 mes, 12 días, 15 horas y… 24… 25 minutos.**_

Lo piensa detenidamente, unirse a la guerra seria no solo peligroso sino suicida, aunque su neutralidad, pues muy pocos la creen y el mismo está claro de que de neutral no tiene ni un pelo. El no es Suiza, gracias a la virgen.

_**26 minutos**_.

Aun así, le preocupa, las personas, la guerra, los problemas que agobian su nación, Lovino; el último más que todo. La última vez que lo vio, Lovino estaba extremadamente pálido, se quejaba de lo horrible y estresante de trabajar con el "_bastardo patatas_" y le gritaba lo ingrato que era por no ir a ayudarlo.

Parpadea un par de veces…

_**27 minutos**_.

Tal vez debería unirse abiertamente a Alemania e Italia en la guerra, así podría pasar más tiempo con Lovino y podría protegerlo, podría…

"OYE BASTARDO BUENO PARA NADA!"

_**28 minutos y 12 segundos**_.

"Hola mi Lovi!" Antonio le sonríe al castaño que le gruñe con el ceño fruncido en la entrada a su jardín.

Lovino se ve pálido, sucio y… Antonio no puedo decir con exactitud pero, hay algo más, pero conociendo al italiano prefiere seguir sonriendo y ofrecerle su mano.

El joven se acerca a la Hamaca donde el español se mece suavemente, su mano extendida. Las piernas de Lovino tiemblan, sus ojos pierden lucidez, Antonio lo nota y esta listo para levantarse y sostener al italiano cuando este se para frente a él.

"Lovi… que…?" Carriedo parpadea una vez y el joven italiano esta de rodillas ese mismo segundo asegurando sus brazos en las caderas del español y su rostro s esconde sobre su pecho.

"Lovino… que… sucede…? Lovino…?" Antonio coloca sus manos con delicadeza sobre los hombros del italiano y puede sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Lovino temblando por completo.

"Bastardo… idiota…" la ronca voz de Lovino se quiebra entre silabas y sus manos aprietan la tela blanca de la camisa de Antonio.

"No… no te unas a la guerra…" Antonio parpadea un par de veces más en su confusión, pero la forma en que tiembla el cuerpo de su Lovino lo hace entrar a la realidad.

"Lovino, de que hablas…? Estas… POR TODOS LOS SANTOS, LOVINO…!!"El español trata de soltarse al primer vistazo de sangre en el lado derecho del italiano, su camisa verdosa es ahora casi roja.

"ESTAS HERIDO LOVI!! TENEMOS QUE…!" Pero el italiano se aferra a él con fuerza aun cuando tiembla de pies a cabeza y ahora puede escuchar un bajo y orgulloso sollozo.

"Por favor…" siente las lágrimas mojando su camisa y las manos de Lovino se aferra hasta quedar blancas, justo como la tela a la que desesperadamente sujetan "No… vayas allá… no quiero… no quiero… bastardo… no vayas… idiota… imbécil… a… no vayas…"

"Lo que tu digas Lovino, pero… por todos los santos déjame revisar esa herida!" Antonio no puede pensar ni le interesan las palabras del italiano por el momento, necesita curar esa herida antes de que sea algo peor, Lovino es su prioridad, la guerra se puede ir a al carajo por todo lo que a él le importa.

"NO IMBECIL! NO HASTA QUE LO PROMETAS! PROMETELO!! IDIOTA!!" el español, con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permite, aleja a Lovino y lo levanta ,colocando su brazo debajo de sus rodillas y sujetándole la cintura lo más fuerte posible. Le da una mirada de enojo y reprimenda al que una vez no le llegaba más que a las rodillas y de una forma completamente fuera de su carácter normal, le grita:

"Lo prometo, pero por dios, Lovino… solo… LO JURO…! Ahora déjame ver esa herida!"

Lovino guarda silencio entonces, se aferra a Antonio como si su vida dependería de ello y ahoga el llanto contra la camisa del español.

"No me sujetes tan fuerte imbécil, me duele!!"

La voz de Lovino resuena como eco mientras ambos entran a la casa.

Desde ese día, Antonio no vuelve a pensar en unirse a la guerra y no hace preguntas a ninguno de los Italia; Aunque todos los días prepara un botiquín de emergencias para esperar, contando las horas, a la siguiente visita de su Lovino.

Silenciosamente reza que las heridas no sean profundas.

Y Antonio Carriedo espera…

_**29… 30… 31… 32… 33 minutos**_.

"_Por favor no te unas a la guerra"_

Solamente espera…


End file.
